<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stella by Nameless_Broom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449553">stella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom'>Nameless_Broom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 карт (хуман аушки) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 карт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/F, Family, Hopeful Ending, Love at First Sight, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я прижмусь губами к леденящей боли - золотое пламя вырвется на волю.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>fem!Феликс/fem!Голубой Зонт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 карт (хуман аушки) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. auris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>эпиграфы - максимилиан волошин</p><p>дата - 24.03.18</p><p>соответствующие посты:</p><p>1) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2555<br/>2) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2556</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Как Млечный Путь, любовь твоя 
Во мне мерцает влагой звездной, 
В зеркальных снах над водной бездной 
Алмазность пытки затая.</em>
</p><p>За окном шел дождь, за окном шла я. Улица струилась вниз вместе с водой, а небо - серело, как грубое полотно. Оно исторгало из себя воду, как человек слезы, и может именно поэтому я ходила под ним - из солидарности. Я много плачу в своей жизни. Не знаю, как так вышло, но лицо мое меня слушается редко, все дрожит и теребится, стоит кому резкое слово сказать или косо посмотреть. Я от такого непослушания привыкла плакать.</p><p>Мне лило за шиворот, а я все шла. У меня слиплись волосы и глаза залило чужими небесными слезами, мои белые руки замерзли до льдистой синевы, но я шла. Мне не хотелось домой. Там сейчас ужасно душно, как на море перед бурей.</p><p>Она выбежала мне навстречу, незнакомая и почему-то золотая, и потащила меня в свой маленький подъезд с кошачьим духом. Она забыла совсем про лифт и потянула меня за собой так. Она вспрыгивала на ступеньки, а я тряслась по ним - за ней - и считала их краем глаза. Ступенька раз, ступенька два, а за ними лестничный пролет, а после пролета нужно свернуть налево, и там будет ее квартира. Она спрятала меня в ней, в своей двухкомнатной горнице, за тонкой дверью, за стеганым одеялом, за своей теплой одеждой. Я не могла носить ее вещей - все мне было очень широко и очень коротко. Мое костяное костлявое тело виднелось из-под ее одежды, и стыд кипятил меня до обморока за худые лошадиные бока и за то, какой яркой казалась эта рыжая пламенная ткань по сравнению со мной. Но выбор мой был невелик - вся моя синь промокла насквозь. Я и сама будто пропиталась водой до самого мозга. Нет, в одежде было бы, пожалуй, еще холоднее, чем нагой.</p><p>Она напоила меня чаем и еще своими глазами. Они у нее солнечные. Похожи на цветы. Я ей сдуру это сказала, так она рассмеялась, и такой чудесный незлой смех у нее оказался! Звон, звон, звон, дивный перезвон. Колокольный медный стон. Она правда не медная совсем, а золотая.<br/>
Еще она высушила мои длинные волосы, и моя черная некрасивая дрянь так и рассыпалась у нее в загорелых руках, как будто не было лучшего для них занятия в целом мире. Она колдовала на моей голове и пела себе под нос тихую легкую песню, и мне подумалось вдруг, что она прелесть. Мысли эти я тут же затолкала обратно в свою глупую голову.</p><p>Потом я полюбила ее. Такой любовью обычно любит лед солнце. Такой любовью он плавится, мается, расплетается вширь, а потом журчит нежно - потому что солнце обогрело и волною света всколыхнуло волну водяную. Держались с тех пор рядом ее розовые ладони и мои синие вены.</p><p>Ее зовут Шура. Именно Шура. Не Саша, не Александра - к ней эти имена просто не клеятся. Александра - холодно, виноградно, винно, Саша - просто грубо. Шла Саша по шоссе и сосала сушку - ну совсем ведь не то. Честное слово.<br/>
Вот Шура другое дело. Шура - это нежно. Шура - это светло и похоже на жизненное шевеление.</p><p>Шура мне макушкой достает до подбородка. Смешная. И цепкая, и ловкая еще, как обезьянка. Сама кругла, но если поскользнется, то никогда не упадет плашмя или неуклюже. Извернется, выгнется, и земля ей будет совсем не страшна. Не пухом.</p><p>Бывают на свете желтые хрустальные рассветы. У рассвета такого вместо неба и воздуха - шелковые движения. Валентина - сестра Шурина - как раз такая. Статная, фигурная, в хрустящей рубашке и в брюках, как с киноленты сошла. И брат их Польдик (Леопольд, значит) - тоже. Он низкий, круглый и весь белый, как снеговик, хоть и молодой. Летний правда, совсем не зимний. Зимних людей в этой семье нет. Зимняя здесь только я, с такими же зимними дуновениями моей родни. Брат мой замерзлый, стальной, а сестра - как стылое стекло, диковинный витраж. Людей они не любят оба. Я тоже не люблю - не за что ведь любить.</p><p>А эти трое, кажется, любят ужасно.</p><p>Они разные, если посмотреть на них разом, но если присматриваться - совершенно одинаковые.</p><p>Шура на Польдика похожа, как две капли воды, только она загорелая и яркая. А еще у Шуры глаза огромные. И честные еще такие, живее живого. А у Валентины с Польдиком глаза будто прикрытые, хитрые. Больше хитрости конечно у Валентины. Она актриса, ей положено. А у Польдика по-особенному хитрые, по-хозяйски. По-родительски даже. Он не старший (старшая Валентина), а кажется, будто самый вдумчивый.<br/>
И все же обе пары глаз карие, только с каким-то необыкновенным ударом в розовый. Смотришь - коньяк в очах, присматриваешься - розы. Красиво.</p><p>У Валентины розы роскошные, но холодные. На мои глаза похожи почему-то, а у меня роз не было никогда. Между нами сначала были только скрип и скрежет, как льдом об лед. Она не любила меня за то, что я люблю Шуру, я не любила ее - за нелюбовь к любви.<br/>
А потом мы как-то забыли про это. Она стихи пишет, оказывается. Хорошие, богатые словом и мыслью. Я их читаю. Она любит читающих людей, я люблю пишущих. А еще мы обе любим Шуру, только по-разному. Она хрустальными сестринскими рассветами, а я - всем, чем могу.</p><p>Так и сошлись.</p><p>У Польдика розы чайные, теплые. Свойские.<br/>
Он мне подмигнул однажды, как мальчишка. Прямо подмигнул своими светлейшими, белейшими ресницами, мол, не обижайся ни на кого, прорвемся, устроимся, а потом и чаю выпьем. Он обожает чай, причем не обычный, а из прокопченных чайников со свистком. Есть у него такая привычка. У него много таких привычек, будто на него наложила свой размашистый отпечаток деревня. Он не деревенский совсем, однако все в нем деревней пахнет - только не грязной, темной и тугодумной, а особенной, березовой. Светлой.<br/>
Все, что он делает - все ради родных. Но он знает, что сам себе он тоже родной, так что часто себя балует. Покупает себе рахат-лукум и пьет по вечерам с ним пресловутый чай. Забавно так, он лукум ест, как сахар вприкуску, кажется еще чуть-чуть - и захрустит.</p><p>А у Шуры в глазах - бархатцы. Вот и все, вот и никаких роз. А все равно ясно, что она им родня. Они - желтые рассветы, она - чистое золотое небо, теплое, но тоже прозрачное, и в руках у нее - шелковые движения. А еще они все улыбаются абсолютно одинаково. Оттенками. Валентина тепло, Леопольд нежно, а Шура - шире всех. Теплее всех. Нежнее.</p><p>Нежной хочу быть и я. Я хочу Шуру греть, потому что она так безрассудно и ласково греет меня. У нее маленькие ладони, в моих помещаются без труда, а все равно: тепло дарит <em>она</em>, а я - теплюсь.<br/>
Обнимет она иногда меня - и сердце мое тогда вовсе выскочит вон. Сразу горячо станет, и в ушах застучит. Так невозможно замерзнуть.</p><p>А она сама, бедная, без теплых рук мерзнет, но я совсем, нисколько не умею греть. У меня холодная ладонь, голова - все холодное, даже сердце немного... того. Ужасно ледяное, самую огромную малость. Я чую, что проживу с ним вечность и еще немного после.</p><p>Но вот сердце Шуры - горячее пламени, и горит оно ярче, и <em>погибнет</em> оно скорее. Я и замечаю иногда (ужасно давно), что у нее - умирающий взгляд доброго человека, а у меня - живехонькая эгоистическая голубизна.</p><p>Шура, как солнце - от нее можно заново родиться, в ее свет можно погрузить руки, а в звездном тепле - утонуть. Но даже она - самое лучшее, самое красное солнце, когда-то догорит, и мне безмерно страшно от этого. Оно всхлипнет тогда, вспыхнет, покраснеет, потянет все за собой, а потом схлопнется кошмарным воплем. Оно остановится, умрет, а от смерти его помертвеет и весь мир. Но мне не жалко мертвеющих (хотя самую малость мне все же жаль своей маленькой вечной жизни), мне гораздо больше жалко солнце. Оно ведь станет гореть в самой сердцевине, в самой безумной красной клоаке, как же мне его не жалеть? Оно взращивало собой огромную галактику, которую любило, которое холило и лелеяло, а потом, отдав все внутреннее наружней вселенной и не оставив ничего себе, не вынесло и умерло - и убило тех, кого растило. Как бы отчаялось оно, узнав, что сотворило!</p><p>Потому я хочу его сохранить. Пусть даже у меня будет меньше света, пусть меньше тепла, у солнца зато будет лишняя минута, лишний час, лишний миллион и миллиард лет. А чтобы оно не умерло точно, я хочу питать его, стать космическим мусором подле ее бока. Она заполнит меня светом - я заполню ее газом. Она будет любить меня, а я - ее, и будет между нами круговорот звездного тепла. Я хочу помочь ей, моей помощнице.</p><p>Потому я обещала ей самую неясную мне вещь на свете - любить себя. Потому я придумала целовать ее в лоб - он всегда горяч, хоть и не болен, и безжалостно расточает ее. Потому я научилась благодарить ее за тепло и за прекрасное ее лицо, тело и душу, меня питающие.</p><p>
  <em>И потому еще я обещала себе самой всегда ее любить.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. aurora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>эпиграфы - максимилиан волошин</p><p>дата - 24.03.18</p><p>соответствующие посты:</p><p>1) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2555<br/>2) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2556</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ты - слезный свет во тьме железной, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ты - горький звездный сок. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>А я - </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я - помутневшие края </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Зари слепой и бесполезной.</em>
</p><p>Я ее полюбила.</p><p>Я ее случайно увидала. Дождь косой был - так и лил, так и лил! Голуби сидели на моем белом карнизе, нахохлившись, а оконное стекло залилось до размытых пятен. Ничего не видно было, хоть убей. Вытирать я его начала - просто так, по привычке, назло пятнам, - а оно снаружи мокрое, не изнутри. Мне не достать. Только рукам холодно.</p><p>Дую на пальцы, а они дрожат, как снежинки.</p><p>И я вижу вдруг среди размытых сизых голубей пятно - тоже сизое, но поменьше. В пятне никого не разглядишь, пятно шатается между двух набухших капель и расплывается. Оно такое длинное, гнутое и неприкаянное, что мне его становится ужасно жалко. Ходит оно там, под струями дождя, а потом и вовсе размоется, растает, как чернильное пятно в мыльной пене.</p><p>Я привожу пятно домой и отогреваю его под теплом люстры. Пятно, четкое и располосованное светом, оказывается девушкой с красивым именем Мишель. Она русская с головы до ног и от французского в ней только тонкие запястья и это имя. И еще она говорит, будто шуршит. А все остальное - темное, хвойное, холодное. Глубокое, как Байкал. В ней живет вечная русская хандра, а в венах рисуется карта звездного неба.</p><p>Она кончила консерваторий. У нее корочка есть. Она на пианино играет. Она правда морщится, когда ее инструмент так зовут, так что - играет на фортепиано! Прекрасно играет. Я послушала однажды ее руки - никогда не чувствовала себя лучше. Она не Моцарт и не Бетховен, но мне это совсем неважно. У нее музыка - будто капли по клавишам стучат. Капли собираются в лужу, лужа в океан, а в нем, в нескончаемой водной толще, плыву я. Я плыву в воде, а вода эта на самом деле Мишель и есть. Она в каждой ноте живет, в каждом движении белого пальца. Она в мелодии смеется и плачет, и рассказывает тысячу и одну историю. Про желтую луну, жемчужный купол и жаркую ночь. Про синюю тайгу, сильные руки и суровые глаза. О том, как над седой равниной моря гордо реет буревестник...</p><p>Я изумляюсь, как можно в одиночку управлять такой бурей.</p><p>А потом узнаю, что вся ее семья управляет бурями. Ее железный рубленый брат, например, бури прямо-таки душит, загоняет под плоский лаковый каблук.</p><p>Они похожи, если посмотреть на них разом, но если присматриваться - совершенно разные. Мишель белая, брат ее цветом иссохший, пергаментный, а сестра - коричневая, как жженый сахар. Сестра совершенно удивительная женщина с умной головой, обросшей синевой, и с золотыми пронзительными глазами. Она высокая (но ниже Мишель), будто сложенная из углов. От нее пахнет сушеными травами и топленым воском. Она говорит старомодно: <em>кабы, али, ибо.</em><br/>
Она похожа на колдунью.</p><p>Брат ее стальной. Несгибаемый. Со спины такой прямой, как будто штык проглотил. Серьезный, как настоящий ученый. А он ведь вовсе не ученый, он юрист. И с ним так всегда - кажется, что загадка, а не мужчина, а на деле все наоборот. Простой он, хоть и сложный. К любой цели идет напролом. Может именно от этого у него такие злые мигрени.</p><p>Мигрени бывают и у Мишель. Она бледнеет ужасно, когда они льнут к ее измученной голове и выгрызают виски, и взгляд ее тогда становится тусклый, как избитое море. Такой же она бывает тогда, когда осердится. Она сердится беззвучно и виду не показывает, но я все равно насквозь ее вижу и чую. У нее вся нелюбовь и ехидство во взгляде написаны, она колет ими, как шпагой или тонкой крепкой сосулькой.<br/>
Ей не идет, когда она злится. Она тогда морозным укусом своим обжигает. А зачем жечь? Зачем сердиться? Я не сержусь, вот и ей тоже не нужно. Люди ведь хорошие, просто язык у них бывает острый, а головы - лохматые и с путаной вредной мыслью. На что им твоя злоба и на что эта злоба тебе самой? Лучше прости их и иди с миром.<br/>
А то я ведь знаю, как противно бывает злиться. Правда. Сказали раз при мне, например, что Мишель ужасно некрасива. Ух, как я была тогда зла! В жизни такой не бывала. Вернее, <em>возмущаюсь</em> я часто - натура такая - но никогда не случалось, чтобы хотелось живому человеку глаза выцарапать. Я саму себя испугалась.</p><p>Но как можно звать ее некрасивой?</p><p>Рука большая, худая, узловатая, как у деревца корешок. Красавица! Палочка моя!...</p><p>А все равно, никому Мишенька сначала не нравилась. Говорили: “Злая девка, холодная. Зачем тебе такая ледышка?”.</p><p>А разве плохо, что ледышка? Ледышка - это мерзлая вода, а вода - это жизнь.<br/>
Только вода кончается, а Мишель - нет. Мне радостно думать, что я никогда ее не изопью.</p><p>Она ведь меня греет холодом, и это намного лучше всего того, от чего я грелась раньше. Я в жизни своей не видала холодного пламени, а между тем, именно оно мне лижет руки и расцветает серебром в ладонях. Я люблю это пламя, у этого пламени ее лицо. Она январская, снежная и пахнет холодно - метелью и сумерками. Сумерки текут у нее по волосам, а сама она - как потухший фонарь. Я готова ее зажигать бесконечно.<br/>
Я любуюсь на нее, а она смущается. Валя морщилась и говорила, что она бесцветная, немочь, а как я посмотрю - так она вся в розовых пятнах, как в цветах, и ресницы у нее дрожат. Она красивая такая... Вся белая-белая, как из мела, ее черная юбка треплется широким полотном, а розовая щека теплится под солнцем. Глаза голубые, как небо. Она высокая - такая, что макушка у нее теряется в облаках.</p><p>Когда Мишель снова бледнеет, и я промачиваю ее больной лоб полотенцем, она беспокойно говорит мне, что мои глаза вечерами затухают. Я ее уговариваю - глупости. Что они, лампы, чтобы затухать? Грустно просто бывает временами. Забегаешься иногда, устанешь, а дома пусто. Люди в нем есть, а там все равно одиноко. Как в музее. Висят на стенах портреты и видно - люди. Живые. Были. Все улыбаются парадными и камерными улыбками.<br/>
А мне улыбаться от такого трудно. Больше плакать хочется, но плакать я не люблю и не желаю. Плачут пусть те, кому нужна помощь, им слезы нужнее. А я и так могу. Сама.</p><p>Люди-портреты плачут облезающей краской и удушливой пылью холста, и я им помогаю это пережить. Я ставлю на них яркие масляные заплаты, я обтираю им золоченые рамы, я смотрю на них, чтобы они чувствовали себя нужными. Они не станут меня за это благодарить. Я и не прошу.<br/>
Мишель - больше, чем портрет, потому я ее и берегу больше всех. Она единственный человек, который перевешивается ко мне с портретной рамы и целует в лоб. Нервно целует, потому что стесняется. Не меня стесняется - себя саму, своих холодных ветреных губ, своей рассохшейся рамы.</p><p>А мне от них хорошо, потому что во лбу у меня всегда столпотворение, мысли, горячие, горькие скачут, а она как поцелует - так сразу охватит блаженная прохлада. Она и в мигрени, больная и разбитая, тянется к моему лбу. У нее ссохшиеся губы, дрожащие, но мне все равно становится от них легко, я млею и в ней с головой тону.</p><p>И она принимает меня, и обнимает холодными руками, и говорит еще: <em>спасибо, что ты есть.</em><br/>
<br/>
И тогда новая звезда загорается в моей груди вместо сердца.</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>